


Wreathed in Love

by Nohoney



Series: Sehun's Advent Calendar [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Cold Weather, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Oh Sehun is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nohoney/pseuds/Nohoney
Summary: Sehun wants to spend their evening together cuddling. Junmyeon wants to hang up their Advent wreath.Sehun is not amused.





	Wreathed in Love

It had been snowing all day, the white layer brightening the otherwise dull sky and ambience. While it was a beautiful sight to observe from the inside, buried under a soft blanket, a hot cup of tea to sip on, it was in no way a pleasure to cleave a way through the almost blizzard. Even with several layers on, you couldn’t avoid coming back indoors wet and frozen to the bone. A fact that Sehun thoroughly disliked, more than happy that he had the whole next week off work and didn’t need to leave the house if he didn’t want to at all.

Well, he would still force himself out at least once a day making sure that Vivi got enough exercise to still munch on all the best Christmas doggie treats. But today he had done all that work and didn’t need to have a bad conscience snuggling into the favourite corner of their large couch using Vivi as a better hot-water bottle. The sole reason for worry would have to be the absence of the even better heater in form of his boyfriend.

For whatever reason Junmyeon had decided that it was high time to put up the big, admittedly beautiful wreath that his mom had sent them as her newest DIY project. And according to his imagination of a picture-perfect house, he had decided that the advent wreath had to hang from the porch roof and could not simply be put on their front door. So, not minding wind and weather and whining boyfriend, he had slipped on his puffy outdoor coat, collected the necessary tools and stepped outside.

By now, Sehun had stopped pouting for being left alone on their usual evening together and had started worrying. It must already have been over an hour since Junmyeon left and surely it couldn’t take _that_ long to hang up a wreath. As if on cue, Sehun heard their front door slam shut and Vivi jumped from his lap to check who the intruder was.

Normally Sehun would have stayed right where he was in protest but Junmyeon wasn’t the only expert in nagging and he was simply too curious what had taken so long. Draping his blanket across his shoulders like a cape, he got up and headed to the entrance. He was met with the pitiful sight of his boyfriend shivering and dripping from head to toe, standing in a small puddle, his cheeks and nose alarmingly red.

“Ah, Sehunnie, can you get me some towels? I don’t want to get the floor even wetter.”

His voice was muffled through his hand-knitted scarf, another DIY project of his mom, but Sehun was sure he could detect the raspiness of an oncoming cold. Instead of listening to Junmyeon – really, when did he ever – Sehun waddled forward and helped the smaller man out of his coat. Since his action wasn’t met with protest, Junmyeon at least seemed aware that he would have had a hard time on his own to even find the zipper with his trembling hands.

Not stopping at the coat, Sehun undressed him right down to his undies before he wrapped his preheated blanket around him trapping Junmyeon’s arms underneath. He shivered for just a moment, still dressed warmly enough in his warmest pair of pyjamas. Lastly, he stepped even closer and enveloped his hyung in a tight hug propping his chin on the head of surprisingly dry hair.

“Stupid. I told you to do it some other day. Now, I’m gonna have to nurse you and am probably going to catch you cold.”

“Wow, Hunnie. Don’t show me too much sympathy”, the older complained but still buried into Sehun’s body heat.

“It’s what you deserved”, Sehun replied and pressed a kiss on the still frozen nose before him. “Let’s get you into a hot bath. You are no use to me like that as a heater.”

Junmyeon grumbled but willingly came along to the bathroom where Sehun left him on the toilet seat while he filled the tub with perfectly tempered water.

“You know, you could have been some use to me if you hadn’t refused to help out. Then it would’ve been a much quicker work. Still, it looks perfect up there, too bad I couldn’t take any photos for now. Mom would be so excited to see it.”

Yep, that was definitely a stuffy nose talking right there. Still, Sehun fell in love all over again at Junmyeon’s shining eyes and his bright smile. Deftly ignoring the gentle reproach, Sehun turned off the tap and waved Junmyeon over.

“Photos should be the least of your worries. Your mom is going to see it for real when they come over for Christmas dinner. Which will have to be cancelled if you are sick. So, in you go.”

While he let the older simmer in the hot tub, Sehun fetched some fresh clothes for him – yes, some matching PJs, at least they would force Junmyeon to stay inside – and put on some stock for a healthy chicken soup. Only then did he return to his seat, kept warm by his reliable Vivi, bringing a few more blankets and pillows with him.

Sehun had just turned on ‘Love Actually’, his all-time favourite Christmas movie that Junmyeon could barely stand anymore, when said man appeared in their living room, looking all cuddly and homely. The younger patted the couch next to him and when they lied down snuggling together Sehun still refused to give up his usual position as little spoon in spite of Junmyeon’s most likely oncoming sickness.

Vivi squeezed himself between their tangled legs and finally Sehun had the evening he had waited for. He lifted up one of Junmyeon’s hands wrapped around his waist and pressed a soft lingering kiss on it.

“Merry first Christmas in our own home!”

His only answer was a soft snore from his back, arms instinctively tightening around him again and fully satisfied, he turned back to the movie watching people happily coming home for Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> The second work in my Advent series for the prompt 'wreath'. Finally a somewhat shorter fic from me! (ﾉ･ｪ･)ﾉ That's the only good thing about this -.- Hope you still have a good read!


End file.
